Mi vida eres tu
by Yacy Chan
Summary: Después de que Lucy salga herida tras proteger a Natsu, estos dos discutirán haciendo así que nuevos sentimientos nazcan.


¡Holaa! Aquí mi primera historia sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de Fairy Tail, el NaLu. Espero que os guste se me ocurrio un noche estando en la cama imaginandome historias sobre esta pareja jejeje. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Lentamente se llevo la mano a la boca en un intento de no gritar, mientras lágrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Su amigo y nakama, el chico más fuerte que conocía, el que en cada batalla siempre se levantaba hasta vencer se había desplomado en el duro suelo, al parecer inconsciente.

Eso le sorprendió muchísimo, pero más el ver que su contrincante no tenía ni un rasguño.

Este lentamente se acerco al lugar donde estaba el peli rosado y al llegar lo miro y empezó a reír. Alzo una de sus manos y de ella apareció una pequeña luz que poco a poco se iba haciendo más grande.

Lucy miro asustada ese ataque. Era el mismo que acababa de usar para derrotar a Natsu, pero…ese se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande. ¿Acaso…pensaba matarlo? ¿Iba a matar a su compañero?

En un rápido instinto, Lucy se levanto del lugar y corrió lo más que pudo hacia allí abalanzándose sobre el rival haciendo que el ataque se dirigiera hacia el techo explotando.

Por un momento se sintió aliviada, pero de repente sintió como le cogían de las muñecas tumbándola en el suelo.

**-Vaya vaya, así que aún queda otra hadita eh? Qué pena que no nos hayamos podido conocer un poco más. Eres una preciosidad.** –dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella para después lamerle la mejilla. **–Tu piel es muy suave.**

**-¡Kyaa! ¡Suéltame! -**grito Lucy dando patadas en un intento de darle.

**-¿Que te suelte? Pero si has sido tú quien ha corrido a mis brazos. Admítelo.**

**-¡Para que no mataras a Natsu, imbécil!** -le grito furiosa al ver como se burlaba de ella.

**-Je je seguro que es por eso o, ¿es que acaso te gusto?** -le pregunto seductoramente.

**-Tú deliras. Jamás podría gustarme alguien como tú. Y ahora suéltame.**

**-Tranquila, en unos momentos te soltare y terminare el trabajo que me has impedido hacer hace unos minutos.** -dijo mirando a Natsu.

**-No sabes lo que dices. El se levantara y te pateara el trasero por lo que has hecho sobre todo por haberme tocado. **

**-¿Así que eso es lo que hará tu amiguito, eh? Pues entonces abra que aprovechar que está durmiendo para poder tener intimidad, ¿cierto?** -dijo para después juntar sus labios a los de ella.

Lucy se sorprendió e intento deshacer el beso, algo sonrojada.

**-Vaya. Por tu reacción parece ser que era tu primer beso. ¿Acaso tu novio no te daba lo tuyo?** -pregunto.

**-A ti que te importa.** –le dijo desafiante.

**-Seguro que el que te he dado es el mejor que te darán en la vida, ¿no?**

**-Ha sido asqueroso.**

**-¿Asqueroso? Pues vamos a ver cómo te sientes después de esto.** -dijo metiendo una mano bajo la falda de esta acariciándole los muslos mientras le daba pequeños lametazos en el cuello.

**-N-no…d-de-detente…** -susurro mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir. **- N-no lo hagas…**

El mago hizo como si no la escuchara y siguió con los suyo mientras que subía la otra mano hacia sus senos, pero no le dio tiempo llegar ya que algo hizo que volara unos metros alejándola de la maga.

**-Vaya. Y yo que pensé que podría disfrutar de ella un poco más.** -dijo después de levantarse del suelo. **-Eres un aguafiestas peli rosa.**

Lucy abrió los ojos al ver como la figura de su amigo estaba de pie frente a ella cubierto en llamas.

**-N-Natsu…**

**-¿Estás bien, Lucy?** -le pregunto sin mirarla.

**-S-si…yo…**

**-Levántate y vete…** -le dijo Natsu de repente sorprendiéndola.

**-¿Q-que?**

**-Es peligroso que te quedes aquí, vete.**

**-Ni hablar no me pienso ir sin ti.** -dijo levantándose del suelo.

**-¡Lucy, márchate!** -grito mirándola ferozmente.

**-¡No! ¡Somos nakamas en las buenas y en las malas, así que si tú te quedas yo también!**

**-¡Vete!**

**-¡No!**

**-¡Sí!**

**-¡No!**

**-Perdón que interrumpa vuestra discusión pareja, pero me estáis haciendo perder el tiempo. **-dijo el otro mago dispuesto a lanzar un ataque.

**-Ugh…está bien quédate, pero aléjate de aquí.** -dijo para después lanzarse contra el mago. **-¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!**

El otro mago era rápido así que pudo esquivar fácilmente ese ataque para después golpear a Natsu fuertemente lanzándolo al suelo.

**-¡Natsu!** -grito Lucy intentando ir con él.

**-¡Ni se te ocurra venir! **-le dijo Natsu levantándose.

**-P-pero…**

Lucy pudo ver como su camarada volvía a lanzarse contra el mago oscuro intentando golpearle, pero le resultaba un trabajo muy difícil.

De vuelta, Natsu fue lanzado contra el suelo y esta vez el mago preparo su ataque y rápidamente lo lanzo hacia él.

El mago de fuego intento ponerse de pie pero cayó de nuevo.

Lucy se percato de eso, corrió hacia el lugar y se puso delante de Natsu recibiendo ese poderoso ataque.

Natsu miro esa escena horrorizado.

**-L-Lucy…**

Sin pensárselo dos veces se acerco a su amiga y la cogió antes de que desplomara en el suelo.

**-L-Lucy…d-despierta…** -le susurro. **-Abre los ojos…por favor…**

**-Qué bonito. La preciosidad ha arriesgado su vida para salvarte.** –hablo el mago oscuro. **–Al menos pude saborearla un poco.**-dijo para después preparar otro ataque cosa que no consiguió ya que Natsu se abalanzó hacia el golpeándole una y otra vez.

**-¿Porque te enfadas? ¿Por qué le herí con mi magia o porque probé sus suaves labios y le acaricie esas preciosas piernas?** -pregunto riendo haciendo que la magia de Natsu aumentara.

**-Cállate. No voy a perdonarte jamás que hayas intentado hacerle daño a Lucy.**

**-¿Hacerle daño? No. Yo solo quería que gozara como nunca ha gozado en su vida.**

Ante ese comentario Natsu con gran velocidad tiro a su contrincante al suelo, se posiciono encima de él y empezó a propinarle golpes y más golpes sin control alguno, hasta que un rato después alguien le cogió de los brazos haciendo que parara y mirara hacia atrás furiosamente.

Sus compañeros de equipo estaban allí mirándole asustados.

**-¡Suéltame Gray, voy a matar a este tipo!** -dijo forcejeando.

**-Basta ya, Natsu. Ya lo está. Ya está muerto.** -le dijo el pelinegro.

El peli rosa miro a su rival tirado en el suelo sin ningún signo de vida, para después correr hacia su amiga quien estaba siendo atendida por Wendy.

**-¿Wendy, como esta?** -le pregunto agachándose a la altura de Lucy.

**-Natsu-san…** -dijo sorprendida. **-Le he curado las heridas más graves que tenia, y ahora está bien. Si hubiéramos tardado un poco mas no sé lo que le hubiera podido pasar.**-dijo tristemente.

**-Bien. Gracias…** -susurro para después coger en brazos a la rubia y empezar a caminar.

**-¿A dónde vas, Natsu?** –le pregunto su felino amigo.

**-De vuelta a casa, Lucy debe descansar.**

**-Natsu tiene razón, sería mejor que nos fuéramos ya.**-dijo Erza.

Así todos se dirigieron de nuevo a Magnolia donde sus heridas debían ser atendidas.

* * *

**POV Natsu**

Al llegar a Magnolia me dirigí hacia la casa de Lucy donde por primera vez entre por la puerta. Agradecí mentalmente que Happy no viniera.

Lo primero que hice fue tumbar a Lucy en su cama y después curarle las heridas que tenia por el cuerpo.

Me la quedé mirando por unos momentos. Su rostro era tan sereno…

En ese momento me acorde de aquel tipo. De cómo la toco y…la beso.

Me estaba enfadando. Podía notar como mi ira iba creciendo cada vez más.

Me levante de la cama, me metí en el baño y me dispuse a darme una ducha para intentar tranquilizarme y esperar a que Lucy despertara.

**POV Lucy**

Abrí los ojos lentamente al percatarme de que estaba en un sitio algo silencioso y al parecer fuera de la pelea.

Mi casa.

¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Lo último que recordaba era haberme puesto en medio del mago oscuro para que su ataque no llegara a darle a Natsu.

Me incorpore un poco cosa que no debí hacer ya que note un fuerte dolor en la costilla derecha.

De repente escuche una voz.

Su voz.

**-No deberías moverte tan bruscamente.** -me dijo. Me gire para mirarlo y me sonroje a más no poder. Natsu estaba sin camiseta y con el pelo mojado mientras las gotas le caían mojándole el torso.

**POV Natsu**

No tarde ni 10 minutos en salir de la ducha.

Me había tranquilizado bastante, la verdad.

Me puse los pantalones, me seque un poco el pelo y salí del baño encontrándome a Lucy despierta intentando incorporarse del sitio causándole dolor.

**-No deberías moverte tan bruscamente. **-le dije haciendo así que me mirara sorprendida.

**-Natsu…Tranquilo estoy bien.** -me dijo con una sonrisa que pude interpretar como falsa.

No pude evitar suspirar.

**-Eres tonta.** -le dije acercándome a ella y sentándome a su lado dándole la espalda.

**-¿C-como dices?**

**-¿Porque lo hiciste?** -seguí hablando.

**-¿P-por qué hice qué?** -me pregunto.

**-Interponerte entre ese tipo y yo. ¿Por qué? **

**-¿Como que porque? Pues porque…**

**-Te dije que te alejaras. Que te pusieras a salvo. Que ese lugar era peligroso.** –le dije enfadado aun sin mirarla.

**-Lo sé, pero…**

**-Deberías haberme hecho caso. Siempre haces lo que te da…**

**-Natsu, tranquilízate.** -me corto. **–Es cierto que me dijiste que me alejara, pero no podía hacerlo sabiendo que corrías peligro. Tu siempre estas salvándome y evitando que me hieran. Y esta vez era mi turno. Vi que podía salvarte, y así lo hice. Debía hacerlo, ¿no?**

**-No me compares. Yo no necesito que nadie me ayude, ni me salve. Y menos si esa persona es alguien tan inconsciente como para dar su vida. **

**-Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, y si para que tú puedas vivir debo morir, lo haría las veces que hicieran falta. **–me dijo sonriendo haciendo que me enfadara mas.

**-¡Cállate! ¡Solo estás diciendo tonterías!** –grite levantándome y mirándola. **– ¡Mi vida no es tan importante para que se sacrifiquen por mi! **

**-¡Si lo es!-**me grito alzando el tono igual o más que yo. **-¡¿Que te piensas, que la gente no lloraría al saber que te has ido?! Yo sería la primera que lo haría.**

**-¡Ah claro, es mejor verte morir a ti, ¿verdad?!**

**-¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no me hubiera metido en la pelea?! ¿! Que hubiera pasado con Igneel?! **-Al escuchar el nombre de mi padre note como mi rostro cambio. **-¿¡Acaso no lo piensas?!**

Era verdad. Durante toda mi vida siempre me he preocupado por una cosa. Mi padre. Igneel.

**-¡Igneel esta esperando a que le encuentres! ¡Tienes a alguien que espera que vayas y lo encuentres! ¡En cambio yo…en cambio yo no tengo a nadie que me espere, ni que llore mi muer…!** -No le di tiempo a que hablara ya que me abalance sobre ella, le cogí de las muñecas y le acorrale sobre la cama.

**-¡No voy a permitir que digas eso, ¿me oyes?! ¡Nada de lo que dices es cierto! ¡Puede que no tengas ni padre ni madre, que seas una pobre huérfana, pero eso no significa que no tengas a nadie! ¡El gremio entero lloraría tu muerte! ¡A Happy lo matarías, y a mí me destrozarías la vida! ¡Lo que hace que me levante siempre de buen humor y que este feliz eres tú! ¡Tú eres mi vida! ¡Pero claro, tu eso no lo ves porque solo piensas en ti, porque eres una egoísta!** –Solté.

Silencio.

**-N-Natsu…yo…** -intento decir Lucy, pero no le deje.

**-Me voy…luego vendré a ver cómo están tus heridas. **–le dije después de ponerme la camiseta para después salir por la ventana como siempre hacia.

**POV Lucy**

Me incorpore de la cama sentándome en ella.

¿Qué es lo que acababa de pasar? Natsu y yo habíamos discutido como nunca lo habíamos hecho.

S-se me había confesado, como siempre quería que hiciera, pero acabe liándola como siempre.

Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Por mi culpa Natsu se había enfadado conmigo. No podía creerlo.

Me sentía mal. Sin querer herí a la persona más importante de mi vida.

Me levante tambaleándome y me dispuse a darme una ducha para después meterme en la cama donde quería que ese día acabara pronto.

* * *

**POV Natsu**

Después de salir de casa de Lucy me dirigí hacia el gremio para que Wendy me curara las heridas haciendo así que al llegar, todos los que se encontraban allí me lanzaran un montón de preguntas sobre cómo se encontraba Lucy.

Ella está muy equivocada. Como podía siquiera pensar que no tenía a nadie a su lado. Todos los del gremio se preocupan por ella.

Puede que me pasara un poco al gritarle, pero no podía permitir que dijera más tonterías de las que ya había dicho…aun así…me pase.

Creo que sería mejor que me fuera a verla.

Salí del bosque en el que estaba sentado, me dirigí a casa de Lucy y como siempre entre por la ventana.

Vi que estaba durmiendo con un pijama de verano bastante provocativo, ya que aunque solo llevara los típicos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes que mostraban su ombligo, esto último hacia que sus pechos no estuvieran lo suficiente tapados, haciendo así que me sonrojara.

Mi rubor desapareció al fijarme en los cerrados ojos de esta. Estaban húmedos. ¿Acaso... había llorado?

Bajé de la ventana y me quite la camiseta que llevaba, ya que hacía calor. Después oí como Lucy se giraba hacia mí.

**-L-lo siento…**

Algo sorprendido me giré a verla. Estaba mirando el suelo con tristeza, aun tumbada en la cama.

No soportaba verla de esa manera.

Caminé unos pasos para después meterme en la cama junto a ella mirando el techo mientras la abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en mi torso.

**-No, yo debería ser quien se disculpara. Me pase gritándote.** -le dije suavemente.

**-No, estabas en tu derecho. Todo lo que dijiste era cierto. Fui una estúpida. No pensé lo me estaba jugando ni en quien iba a hacer sufrir, pero cuando estoy contigo no puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú, y al verte indefenso bajo ese individuo…reaccioné de esa manera.** -me dijo mientras un pequeño color carmesí se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

**-No fuiste estúpida. A mí me pasa lo mismo cuando te veo en peligro; aun así, no debería haberte alzado la voz, es que estaba muy nervioso. Al ver que tu vida podía haber corrido peligro, me asuste. No quiero imaginarme que haría si la persona más importante de mi vida desapareciera.**

**-N-Natsu…**

**-No sé desde cuando hace que me prometí a mi mismo que te protegería y estaría siempre a tu lado. Supongo que fue cuando empecé a sentí cosas por ti.** –le dije girando la cabeza hacia otro lado sonrojado.

**-Pues entonces tenemos un problema.** –me dijo haciendo que me girara a verla. **–Yo me prometí lo mismo contigo y creo que fue en el mismo momento en que sentí cosas hacia ti.** –dijo sonriendo.

**-Sí que tenemos un problema.** –dije riendo.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que me atreví a preguntar algo que hacia un rato me rondaba por la cabeza.

**-¿Que tal besaba?**

**-¿Q-que…? ¿De qué hablas?** –me dijo al parecer sorprendida.

**-El tipo con el que luchamos. Vi como te besaba y…te tocaba.**

**-Cómo voy a responder a eso, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a hacer nada.**

**-¿Ósea que si te hubiera dado tiempo sí que le hubieras correspondido?**

**-Yo no he dicho nada de corresponder.**

**-Pero has dicho que no te dio tiempo a hacer nada, y eso significa que lo de corresponder tampoco.**

**-Basta Natsu, ni que estuvieras celoso.**

**-Pues a lo mejor lo estoy. **–le dije sorprendiéndola para después plantarle un beso en los labios.

Lucy se congelo a más no poder, pero luego sentí como me correspondía con algo de nerviosismo. Al rato nos separamos.

**POV Normal**

**-¿A-a que ha venido eso?** –le pregunto la chica.

**-Eres mía y no voy a dejar que nadie más te bese excepto yo.**

**-¿Q-que? Y-yo no he dicho nada de que vaya a ser tuya ee.**

**-Después de esto ya me dirás cosas.** –dijo Natsu volviéndola a besar, esta vez mas salvajemente sacándole a Lucy un pequeño gemido.

Natsu se posiciono encima de ella y bajo sus labios por su cuello dándole pequeños besos haciendo suspirar y sonrojar a la chica.

**-N-Natsu…aah…d-detente p-por favor…y-ya tendremos t-tiempo de hacer cosas.**

**-¿Eso significa que eres mía?** -pregunto mirándola de reojo.

**-B-bueno…yo…**

**-Hasta que no me digas que eres mía no parare.** –dijo lamiéndole el cuello mientras con una mano le acariciaba la cintura

**-E-esta b-bien. S-soy tuya…toda t-tuya. P-pero para, v-voy a explotar.** –dijo casi sin respiración.

**-Bien.** –dijo Natsu volviéndose a colocar como antes dándole de nuevo un beso a Lucy.

**-N-no hacía falta que hicieras todo eso, con solo habérmelo pedido con un por favor bastaba. **

**-¿A si? Pues... ¿Lucy, quieres ser mía?** –pregunto mirándola.

**-Ahora no vale. Ya he dicho que si.** –le dijo haciéndole un puchero.

**-Jejeje eres tan tierna a veces**. –le dijo besándola. **–Bueno, será mejor que descanses un poco, ¿no te parece?**

**-Sí.**

Lucy se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Natsu mientras este le abrazaba por la cintura.

**-Natsu…**

**-Dime**

**-Te quiero… **-susurro suavemente.

**-Yo te amo.** –dijo besándola en la cabeza haciendo que esta riera para después caer en un profundo sueño junto a su chico.


End file.
